Facade
by YourForeverAndAlways
Summary: Serena just wants one thing.Darien to notice her, but will happen in the process of it and will Darien like what he sees?
1. Introduction

The morning sun was beaming in to my room. I tried hard to block it out but I guess there's no more sleeping for me this morning.

"Mmm"I mumbled as I rolled over in my bed.

As I wondered to myself what time it was I hesitated to finally get out of bed. I grabbed my light purple bunny covered sheets and put it over my head and groaned loudly .Even now with my blanket saving me from the sun I still couldn't sleep. As I could hear the sound of my older brother playing his drums in the basement. Why did my stupid brother Sammy have to be up this early practicing his stupid drums anyways? A girl like me definitely needs some shut eye if you know what I mean? Especially if Darien is coming over afterwards. Your probably wondering who Darien is well let me explain.

First off my name is Serena and I'm 16 years old and a lot of people see me as nothing more than a little girl but I'm very mature for my age . I remember when my brother Sammy turned 16 and he started to hang out with a new crowd. Incoming DARIEN SHIELDS. Now Darien shields and I are meant to be together even if he has no idea about it yet but trust me on this one when I say it's going to happen. Darien is most definitely the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen if my life. He's also the singer and a guitar player in my brother's band which he is exceptionally talented at. Although I have no idea how me Serena who's only 16 years old could get the eighteen year old who is the most wanted guy at my school. I sometimes question my self on if I'm really that bad looking. As my brother would say I have meatball like hairstyle which is blonde and I'm about 5'5 which isn't incredibly short. As far as my body goes I'm pretty skinny and the only thing that is lacking is I haven't got the biggest boobs yet like all the girls after Darien.

Wait! I completely forgot seeing as it is Sunday it isn't just my lame brother playing drums by himself but its band practice. I figure I can't do too much damage by watching even with my klutzy ways .I get up quickly and look in the mirror in front of me and realize before rushing down the stairs that I'm wearing my pink bunny pajamas. I sigh and figure that will have to do. My hair looks fine and I quickly slide on some lip-gloss before leaving my room so I'm hoping I look descent. I scurry down the stairs making my way to the basement door trying not to make to much noise. I sit on the last of the basement stairs right near where the band is practicing. I once again find myself starring at Darien. Now let me tell you how good he looks alright? He's wearing this gray long shirt with a black band t-shirt on top which looks so good on him with his semi skinny pants. And his hair which is a dark ebony brown that sweeps right before his light green eyes.

Damn it Sammy's spotted me.

"Serena what are you doing here?" he rudely says while making practice go on hold

the entire band stops rehearsing and turn their eyes towards , I find my self out of words but I manage to mumble something out.

"Well I just wanted to watch"

"Serena I have told you before get lost" He yelled with irritation in his voice.

I find myself getting irritated as well like don't have hot friends and I wont have to s to come down stairs and stare at them.

My thoughts were interrupted when I hear Darien say "Come on Sam, let her stay she's not disturbing us" while he smiles at me.

I smile back at him and they continue to practice for the next half hour. I can't help thinking about how sweet he can be. Another reason I can't help but go crazy for this boy. After practice finishes and everybody leaves I sit down and watch some television while I flip threw the channels. I can't help but debate weither I'm a loner or not. I do have a few couple of friends like I have my mom, dad, Sam and aunt Suzie is pretty cool of course and then there's molly who moved to England 4 months ago .Molly was my best friend in the whole world. She was just like me but five months ago her mom got a job opportunity in England and they were gone within the month .I guess you could say I'm a loser with no friends .However, all is not lost because And I start high school tomorrow and hopefully everything will be fine and ill make lots of friends. There's something about the words high school that sends chills down my neck. It's going to be interesting.


	2. High School

The day went on pretty much as assumed. From class to class children scurried from classroom to classroom. Teachers continued to give the same  
usual lectures as usual about how it would be hard but it would take adjusting. As I sat in the back as the class I watched as the others were chatting  
and getting to know eachother. I was always shy which is I guess the one reason I don't have friends. You could already see the cliques forming. There  
were the beautiful people sitting together, the athletic types, and the nerds and then there was others like me. The nobodies.

It was in English in second period my teacher stopped the class and made an announcement.

"Listen up everybody" she paused waiting for everyone to calm down."Quiet."And the room silenced up in seconds" We understand that  
starting high school can be difficult which is why your principle and staff have decided to start up the young sibling program. In short you will all be  
paired up at random with a senior student"

She paused

" The program lasts 2 weeks. Your older partner is there so help you with whatever you may need now and they will be here shortly  
and when I call your name you will come down and go on a school tour with your partner."

Like she said five minutes in to the class a group of thirty students appeared. Among them all were Darien, Sammy my brother and the rest  
I had no idea who they were .I could already see the girls around me drooling over Darien and lets just say I say i wasn't pleased. All the  
students lined up in rows as the teacher called their partner to come and meet them.

"Serena Hart?" The teacher spoke aloud.

"Yea" I mumbled as I stood up and walked to the front of the class.

A girl who looked about 5'7 and had dark long hair greeted me. She had ivory and clear skin with deep brown eyes and her hair flowed  
perfectly around her slim face. She was wearing the school blouse and skirt, which hugged her tiny frame. From the looks of her I could  
tell three things. One she could be a model. Two she probably had every guy in this school after her and third she was probably a snob.

"Hey, My names Ray" she chirped.

"hi,Serena"I shyly answered back

We walked out of the hallway and chit chatted a bit while she briefly showed me around the school. It turns out that Ray was actually a  
really nice person. She told me how her father was a businessman who lived in Japan and her mom died giving birth and how she currently  
lived with her grandfarther. She told me about her boyfriend Chad who was also very popular and handsome. She told me how she was popular  
but never asked to be and that really we had a lot in common. Comics and video games being a major part of that. The bell rang during our  
conversation I said bye quickly and began to walk away.

"Hey! Serena, Wait!"She hollered at me.

"Yea?"

"Lunch time meet me at the caf, the second table to the right." She said as she winked and turned away hurrying down the hallway.

And so I did. When lunchtime came not having made any friends besides Ray I anxiously waited at that lunch  
table waiting for to show. I watched as I saw everyone with there groups of friends laughing and smiling. That's when  
I spotted Darien. He was walking with my brother and a few other of his friends. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans  
and a black t-shirt that caressed his muscles and his dark hair that swooped right before those perfect eyes.

"Earth to Serena" I heard Ray calling me.

"Hmm, yea" I mumbled still kind of in a daze

"Serena, What are you staring at?"

"Oh nothing" I smiled

She looked in the direction I was looking and noticed what I was looking at.

"Darien Shields, eh?" she had a mischievously

"Yea, Its nothing really. He's my brothers best friend but look at me, its not like a guy like that would ever want a girl like me" I tried to chuckle to myself.

"Serena, I know I don't know you well but you seem like an amazing person and your gorgeous you just need help  
showing it and tonight Darien's going to notice that too"

"how?"

"There's a party I'll call what's your number?'

I handed her my number but I knew this was going to be interesting.


	3. The party Part 1

I met ray as planned in the front of the school after the school bell rang. She drove up in her red convertible which suited her personality brilliantly. I hoped in and she blasted the music. We finally drove up towards her house it was a big house that had a big black fancy gate. When we drove up and parked in front of the house I found myself lost in it all. It looked about three floors it was all white with a black door and gold trim. We walked inside after Ray unlocked the door and the inside was even more extravagant than I had imagined. It had a gray and white marble floor with a wooden table in the middle with a vase of roses sitting on it. Right beside it was a white stairs case with a brown handle bar leading up the the second floor. In front of me you could see the dinning hall with black wood and a chandelier in the middle of the room. I found myself with a lack of words.

Ray began to give me a short tour of her house but everything that she was saying was a blur. We went into her room which was painted red with a huge queen size bed covered with a white sheet with grey and red pillows on top. She had a 50 inch television in her room with her dresser covered in make up and hair products. To the left was her walk in closet with so many clothes and shoes. She lived like a princess.

"Wow" I managed to chock out.

"Yea it is kind of extravagant" She mumbled while trying not to brag "Anyways!Im going to order some food you can go look for something to wear to night and call your parents alright"

First I called mom and dad to tell them I was spending the night at this girls house I met at school. Of course they said yes seeing as we had no school tomorrow and well I haven't stayed out since molly left. Then I hit ray's closet. I found this jean skirt that went right before my knees and a red v-neck and put it on waiting for Ray's approval. She walked in her room and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Sorry, but how do you manage to find my least sluttish clothes?"

"I don't know I just don't want to look slutty I guess"

"Serena. Listen to me, You don't have to be a slut tonight or look like one. You just have to show off your assets and make Darien Really notice you" She smiled at her own words and how convincing they sounded "Plus were going clubbing they wont let you in with that"

"Clubbing!?!?!?" I practically screamed

"Yea but don't worry they let minors in as long as you look and act the part"

she winked at me knowing I was about to pass out. I couldn't do this, I don't drink and I cant even dance.

"Wait here! I have the perfect thing for you" She mischievously said

She came out with this long dress which could pass for a shirt. It was black and went mid way down my thigh. It was a v-neck with thin straps and in the middle of it had this diamond embroidery. It was quiet a lovely shirt but way to revealing but she said it looked amazing on me. We waited for the food after that and ate quickly so that Ray would have time to prepare both myself and her for tonight. When we gobbled it up we raced back up stairs where ray undid my buns from the top of my head and began to curl my hair with a curling iron. Giving me long and bouncy curls which I had to agree looked really nice. She straightened her own hair and put on some red lip gloss and basic make up. For me however she put on concelear, foundation and a light pink lip gloss and of course eye makeup. For my eyes she did this smoky grey effect which really made my eyes pop. When all was finished I looked in the reflection and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I looked like a completely different person and for the first time I ever I had to say I looked hot.

"Ray, I love you, thank you" I hugged her trying to control my emotions and not start crying

"For what Rena? You're a gorgeous girl and you were even before the outfit and make up you just needed to see it. Now come on put on my black leather boots and were out of here"

We finally got to the club and like Ray had said early we got in to the club easily. The music was loud and everywhere you looked people were grinding on each other and as modest as I was I could see guys checking me out no matter where I turned and they did the same to Ray too. We walked up to the bar where this tall guy with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes was bartending.

"So what can I get you too gorgeous ladies" He smiled obviously trying to get better tips

"Well take six shots of tequila please" ray spoke up

"Six? Ray are you crazy?"

"Rena, chill. Three each is nothing"

The drinks arrived and I got all three down easier than I expected .Ray handed me a hundred and said shed see me in a bit seeing as Chad came and waved at Ray to come and dance so they did.

"Hey!Bartender can have like 6 shots of jack's please?" I heard someone else order jack's and seeing as I didn't know any other drinks so I figured why not. I took all six quick and I could feel myself loosing myself in the alcohol.

That's when I spotted Darien Standing at the other side of the bar with a few of their looked so good he was wearing a pair of jeans and this purple blouse that made him look so much older. I figured Id go dance with Darien seeing as Chad hadn't noticed me so why would Darien and plus I was really hammered.

I walked up to him where he was just leaning on the counter.

"Hey"I said in the most seductive voice I could manage.

"Hi"He tried to chock out and it looked like he was pretty nervous around me.

"How about you buy a girl a drink and come dance with me?" I winked

He then turned to the bartender asking for two shots of Bacardi and we down it both before heading to the dance floor. The next song was about to start so we fled to the dance floor as I could hear one of his friends saying "Did you see that girl? She is so damn fine" which made me helpless to smile.

The song "Get low" played in the background while I grinded up and down on Darien and I began to pull moves out I never thought I could. I was going as low as I could and when I would come up I would put my ass in to it which I could tell Darien was enjoying. I kept switching it up while the song continued to play.

_3,6,9 standing real fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low 6x  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)_

_Shortie crunk so fresh so clean can she fuck that  
Question been harassing me in the mind this bitch is fine  
I done came to the club about 50th 11 times now can I play with yo  
Paine line club owner said I need to calm down security guard go to sweating  
Me now nigga drunk then a motherfucker threaten me now_

_She getting crunk in the club I mine she work  
Then I like to see the female twerking taking the clothes off BUCKEY naked  
ATL. Hoe don't disrespect it  
Pa pop yo pussy like this cause yin yang twins in this bitch  
Lil Jon and the East side boys wit me and we all like to see Ass and tities  
Now bring yo ass over here hoe and let me see you get low if you want this Thug  
Now take it to the floor (to the floor) and if yo ass wanta act you can keep yo ass where you at_

_3,6,9 standing real fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low [6x]  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)_

_Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you  
Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya  
Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya  
Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya  
Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya  
Now back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya_

_3,6,9 standing real fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low [6x]  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)_

_Now give me my doe back and go get ya friend  
Stupid bitch standing there while I'm drinking my hen  
Steady looking at me Still asking questions  
Times up nigga pass me another contestant  
Hoe move to the left if you ain't bout 50th  
Done talk through 3 or 4 songs already  
looking at a nigga with yo palm all out bitch I ain't even seen you dance  
Twerk something baby work something baby  
Pop yo pussy on the pole do yo thang baby  
Slide down dat bitch  
wit yo little bit then stop  
Get back on the floor catch yo balance then drop  
Now bring it back up clap yo ass like hands  
I just wanna see yo ass drity dance yin yang we done again  
And put it on the map like annnnn_

_3,6,9 standing real fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low [6x]  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)_

_Got dam (Got dam) ya ya'll twreking alittle bit ladies  
But ya got to twrek alittle bit harder then dat  
now right now I need all the ladies dat know they look good tonite  
(where my sexy ladies) we want ya'll to do this shit like this  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)_

_3,6,9 standing real fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low [6x]  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)_

_**To be continued….**_


	4. The party Part 2

A new song had started but Darien and me found each other intertwined with each other barely knowing the change in song. But this time I faced him trying to avoid to much eye contact.

"So, how have I never met you before?" he pulled out his best smiled

"Oh but you have" I said seductively

"Trust me id remember someone as beautiful as you"

That's when someone quickly broke Darien and me apart from eachother. That's when I also noticed the person doing that had been my older brother Sammy.

"Serena! What the hell are you doing here? Are you drunk?" He was screaming now.

Serena?" Darien looked at me with this appalled expression on his face

"That's my name don't wear it out" I smiled not even understanding what was really happening around me.

"You're leaving Serena and Darien how could you? She's my little sister that's just gross" He said while tugging on my arm

"I-I had no idea" Darien kept mumbling to himself.

"Sammy let go of me I'm having fun" I tried to break away from him while screaming.

"Hey! Leave the girl alone she just wants to have some fun. Right? Sweetheart"

Cut in a very handsome guy. He had dark longer hair and was almost as tall as Darien but not quiet. He was wearing this  
dark black-stripped blouse and black dress pants and at the time he looked absolutely delectable.

Sammy let go in astonishment not quiet sure what to say.

"Hey hunny, my names Seiya how about we go dance for a bit and we go back to my place and ill show you a real good time doll face?"

"Sure, but I don't feel to well"

"Don't worry I know what will make you feel better" He roguishly smiled

"Serena, Don't go with this creep" Darien tried to convince me

"You have some nerves you jerk. From the day I first met you I was crazy for you but you never noticed me as anything but Sammy's little sister but now that I had makeup and my hair all done and a chest now you care?" I grunted at this in utter disgust and turned back towards Seiya "Lets go Seiya"

After that I didn't remember much but I remember having a lot more shots, probably about ten and then things started to get really blurry and then there were lights lots of bright lights. I remember dancing with Seiya and him kissing down my neck and then I remember us leaving and then everything went black.

**Author's Note: First things first, I see on a lot of stories saying I don't own sailor moon  
and I'm not quiet sure if I'm suppose to but just incase. SAILOR MOON DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.  
Secondly, the next chapter is already written however I figured id make all my readers suffer a little bit:) But lets make a deal!  
If I get at least ten reviews ill put up the next chapter this week. Sound Good?And Lastly, if you're bored waiting why not read some of my other stories?**

**p. its a short chapter!**


	5. The Hangover

I moaned in pain rolling around a little bit. Everything felt so weird right now. The light from the sun felt as if it was burning my eyes and my head pounded like it had been hit with a sledge hammer. It might as well been seeing as I can't remember much. I remembered dancing with Darien until Sammy ruined everything.

I glanced down at my self and to my surprise I was completely naked underneath the white sheets. I looked around to find my self in a very stylish loft of what looked like a celebrity would own. I was scared to look beside but I had to ..I couldn't believe it I was sleeping naked next to another guy I had no idea what his name was or what had happened last night but it was pretty easy to put the pieces together.

I stumbled out of the bed scrambling to get all my stuff together and hurried to the bathroom to throw my clothes off and I looked at the cell phone. I had 15 missed calls. I scrolled threw the list : Ray Hino  
Ray Hino  
Ray Hino  
Sammy Hart  
Sammy Hart  
Sammy Hart  
Sammy Hart  
Sammy Hart  
Sammy Hart  
Sammy Hart  
Sammy Hart  
Sammy Hart  
Daren Shields  
Darien Shields  
Darien Shields

Wow. I guess Sammy was pretty but worse of all Darien called. How did Darien even get my number but that wasn't the point I had to get out because I couldn't hold it together much longer and what if this creeper woke up wanting a second round.

I dialled a cab and ran down the fire exit and waiting impatiently for it to show up and when it did I said the only place I felt I would feel ' on the drive I checked my answering machine.

"First, new message received at 1:15AM"

"Serena, This is Sammy I can't find you and I haven't seen you since you left with that guy. Please little sis I'm worried about you just call me back"

"End of First Message, Second message received at 2:35Am"

"Hey Rena, Its me Ray. Your brother is freaking out I had to convince him not to tell your parents but seriously Rena Where the Hell are you? Were all freaking out. Call me" She said in a relaxed voice.

"End of second message, third message received at 4:25Am"

"It's me Darien" He paused "Listen, I really want to talk to you and I know you have a bad idea about me but I-I. Just call me okay?" His words were slurred obviously showing he had drank a lot more that night.

I finally arrived at Ray's house completely a complete wreck and I didn't need a mirror to prove that. I handed the rest of whatever I had to the taxi driver and ran. I ran and knocked uncontrollably hard on ray's door until she finally answered it all groggy and tired in her pyjamas. I could feel it I was about to snap and I just couldn't hold it.

"Ray" I clung on to her in a hug and began to sob uncontrollably

"Rena" was all she could say in a sympathetic tone

She pulled me inside with her and closed the door. I couldn't control the heart wrenching pain I was feeling inside it made my knees go weak and it dragged me down to the floor. Ray come down to the floor with me trying to comfort me.

"Ray-Ray" I slurred my words

"Rena, Tell me what's wrong"

"I lost it, How could I?" I couldn't stop crying

"What did you loose?"

"My virginity! God damn it! And I can barely remember it Ray"

I continued you to cry on her shoulder for I don't know how long until I finally passed out and I felt someone carry me up the stairs to a soft place.

* * *

I woke up changed in to Pyjamas and I looked at the clock that showed 5:00 PM and I whipped my eyes trying not crying again. The room around me was Ray's but it was empty now. I slowly walked down the stairs to find Ray, Chad, Sammy and Darién all sitting at the table.

"Hi,"I awkwardly mumbled.

"Hey how you doing little sister?" Sammy said while greeting me with a hug

"I'm alright, I'm really sorry I did that to you"

"Its all good, just don't ever scare me like that again, got it?" he chuckled.

"Hey! Sammy and Chad you guys want to see my new gaming system?" Ray chirped in

both boys nodded with excitement and hurried to follow Ray like two little children. This left me and Darien Alone.

"Hey" Darien spoke in a soft but husky voice.

"So, you called last night?"

"Yea, about that Serena. I just don't like the idea of you thinking I'm a huge jerkin and I'm not going to lie I have never been more attractive to another human being than I was to you but you're brother would kill me"

"Darien, don't worry about it. Its not like we could ever be anything, it was one night. That girl you met in the club forget her because she's not real. The real Serena has two buns on top of her head and she doesn't wear makeup or slutty clothes. This is me Serena with bunny Pyjamas" She chuckled looking down at herself

"You're right you're none of those things, you're so much more. The Serena I knew is beautiful inside and out regardless of all of things"

I couldn't help but blush at this but I didn't know what to say.

"Serena, I know this is weird but last night made me realize something but would you like to –uhm you know" he was stuttering now and I can't lie it was fun to watch him suffer. 

**Author's Note:I Also like to make my readers suffer!:)  
Updates are happening fast so next chapter should be up shortly!  
BUT, don't forget to review!**


	6. I remember now

I walked in amazed at his beautiful apartment not quiet sure what it really looked like but it was marvelous.i threw my jacket on to the floor and lied down on the bed hoping everything would just stop moving.

"Ready for me already little bunny?" He cockily said with a huge smirk on his face

I chucked at this not thinking much of it. He came to the bed where I lied and began to kiss my neck slowly moving his tongue along my neck.

"Seiya" I giggled like a little girl

"How about I shut that delectable little mouth of yours" he said following his lips with mine.

They moved together in the heat of the moment intertwined with each other until we were left breathless. He slyly removed his shirt while taking mine off as well's lied there for the first time in my little pink bra and my matching underwear in front of a boy. Or in this case man. He began to kiss down my chest while caressing my breasts. It felt good while we kissed our bodies so close together. He began to undo his zipper and off came the pants. I began to fell a million little moths quivering around in my stomach, but no these weren't the good kind.

"Seiya, I think we should stop" I spoke softly while trying to get up but he just pushed me down.

"But baby I haven't even started"

He began to pull down my underwear while he ripped off my bra with his other free hand leaving me naked and cold. He pulled down his boxers leaving him naked as well. I began to fight even harder now but I had no fight in me. He began to penetrate within me while I groaned in pain. The pain sent shocks all threw my body. I became num and weak. As he held me down like a child about to get a needle I fought and screamed until he placed his hand over my mouth. Harder and harder he trusted with tears exploding from my eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I jumped upright in my bed with tears still swollon up in my eyes.

I heard lights in the hallway began to all flick on as all my mother,farther and brother all hurried to my room.

"My baby, are you okay?" my mothers sweet voice tried to comfort me

"Ya mommy, I'm fine just a bad dream"

They all smiled with relief while exiting my room. I lied in my bed not making a sound while hot tears slide from my eyes to my chin.

_**'It wasn't just a nightmare. I remember now.'**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:Extremly short I know but I wanted to get this short scence done:)


	7. Coming out with it

I woke up from the little time I was able to sleep alone in my bed. The images from what happened continue to flash in my head but each time they did they became more terrifying and real. I shuffled out of my bed still groggy. It had been over a week since I had that nightmare if that's what you could call it; expect for the fault it was real.

I headed towards my closet where I picked out a pair of baggy sweat pants and a over sized black turtle neck. I threw my hair up in to one huge bun instead of my usual two long pigtails with buns on each. I stared in front of the mirror and in it I saw a stranger. I couldn't believe that one night could have changed everything. I could see dark circles surrounding my eyes and my skin looked a bit paler than usual. Most probably because I found it difficult to do the easiest things in life even like eating.

I was early but I didn't care. I walked down the stairs to see both my parents sitting down at the table.

"Serena, can you come here for a second?" I heard an uneasy voice call for me.

I walked in to the kitchen to see Sammy also sitting down with them. They all had this over exaggerated worried expression upon their faces. I couldn't help to sigh as I slung my coat on to the chair and let my bag and body fall down to the chair.

"So?" I couldn't help but want to get this all over and done with. I was fine and everyone was acting like I just found out I had a fatal disease. I would be fine, right?

"Honey, I just want you to know that we all care about you and were here because we're worried about you" She inhaled softly while continuing her sentence "Your brother wants to talk to you first"

"Your not dealing with this well and you might think you are but your not. If you don't tell them I will" Sammy unable to look me in the eyes just shuffled his feet while looking at the ground

"Sammy, you could you? There's nothing wrong with me you idiot" I screamed towards him

I heard my dad mumbled something about how not to talk to my brother like that and that he was trying to help me but they were all wrong. I didn't need help at all nothing was wrong with me. My brother looked at me in hope that I would say something while all I could do is shake my head from side to side. He began to apologize about how we both went to a club and I drank more than I should have and that he saw me leave with a boy. He also told them how I had lost it to him. This honestly was none of his business to share. I hadn't even noticed hot tears flooding down my cheek.

I quickly ran for the door not even caring to grab my stuff and I ran. I continued to run until I couldn't feel my feet. I ran until I could hardly breathe. I was still crying and I had no control over it. I found myself running into something hard. I looked up to find Darien. Great.

"Uhm, sorry" I mumbled while picking myself up off the cold cement and began to walk away.

I felt a soft tug on my arm pulling me back and as much as I tried to resist I couldn't release from him.

"Darien, let go I don't have time for this okay" I said while getting a bit irritated

"Serena, you need to stop this" he spoke softly while holding me by my shoulders "You have to talk to someone" 

"What's with all you guys? I don't need help god damn it" I screamed causing more attention than wanted

"look at you and tell me your fine. You look like you've lost about ten pounds, when was the last time you ate Serena? Or when was the last time you slept?" he sounded a bit irritated now too "You look like a wreck"

"Hey Darien, anyone ever tell you that you don't know what your talking about? Because you don't. Back off" I shoved him while trying to escape again without him seeing me begin to cry again.

"You keep running away from this but I'm not letting you do this to yourself" He said while grabbing me. Regardless of my attempt to shake him off.

I began to hit hard on his chest at first trying to get away and then just because I couldn't help my self. I began to weep hard on this his soft shirt while he put his arms around me holding me in to a tight embrace while I clinged on to him. I continued until I just couldn't help it anymore and I found Darien taking me back to his apartment to talk but I didn't know if I could do this. 

We arrived at this huge building to the 10th floor and to door 102 where Darien took his key to unlock his door while still holding my hand leading me to his soft leather couch.

"Serena, you have to tell me what's been doing this to you" He spoke caringly which made me spill.

"I-I can't its embarrassing" 

"There's nothing to be embarrassed by, I'll always be here for you Serena" 

"But I like you Darien and this might change things"

"I promise it won't" he looked me in the eyes with his soft and caring green eyes.

"How do I know that"

He sighed as he came closer to me. He pressed his warm soft lips on mine and they began to move with eachothers.I felt his hand on my face and I could feel myself being lost in his kiss.

"That's how you can know" he smiled at me this reassuring smile. I tried to convince myself the pro's and con's but I had to tell someone right?

"Well, you remember that guy from the bar?" I continued regardless of the question "We drank more. A lot more and we went back to his place and at first I thought you know we slept together but" I began to stutter and my words began to slur "But he r-aped me"

I collapsed on to Darien's chest and began to cry for the thousands time repeating the same things "He raped me. My first kiss, my first time and my first everything"


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

dearest readers,  
its been long since I last , due to the holidays, work and being terribly sick I haven't had the time or energy to write. I will hopefully be getting my new laptop tomorrow which means no more internet café! I plan to update as soon as I can! I will also be editing and revising my stories so look forward to that! I just left this note to thank you all for your patience and to let you know you are not forgotten!

love,  
your faithful writer


	9. Revenge Can be Bitter Sweet

author's Note": A lot of swearing!

I was in the same aparatement that I was before I fell asleep buut now I layed on Darien's was also asleep his arm still wrapped around me while I was sprawled on his soft angelic face looked so peaceful while he slept. He was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt and still he looked like a model.I tried to wiggle out of the situation trying not to wake him but I was unsuccessful.

"Oh, you're awake" he mumbled while straightning up his posture and wiping away the sleep that still lingered in his eyes.

"Yea"I awakwardly spoke

We both were sitting looking at eachother not quiet sure what to say ,Darien was the first to break the silence.

"Serena, was thinking we never really got that date" he paused " I know after all that happened but we dont even have to think of it as a date .. "

He continued to mumble about how he didn't want to pressure me and all that stuff and he looked so adorable while he ranted on and how could I say no?

"Darien,I'd be glad to but look at me" I looked down at myself at how I looked like a scruffy old dog

"I am looking at you and you're gorgeous" he smiled which caused me to blush.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom seeing as I had to fix myself up.I looked at my reflection in the eyes still looked puffy from crying and my hair was all messed up.I quickly tried to put my hair in a descent style which was more difficult than you would assume.I hurried up and gathered all I needed and Darien was already standing at the door waiting for me. 

We began to walk threw the streets towards this italian restuarant that Darien claimed had the best lasagna you could ever eat which I trusted his word on our time together I actually managed to forget ablout everything that had happened and managed to smile.

We were walking down the bright lit side walk but then we passed this had dark brown long hair and from first glance he was just an average good looking when I felt my heart lundge from my chest and threw my throat.I stopped moving as I colapsed to my knee and tried to grasp some air but I couldn't find it.

" Serena , are you okay?"

"He-He" I began to become short of breathe "It's the one who raped me"

I manged to choke out while point at this not so picked me up from the side walk and sat me down on the nearest bench.

"Wait here okay?I'll be right back"

And then he ran into the shadows.

------------------------------------ Darien's Point Of View -------------------------------------------

I looked back once more at my angelic angel sitting on the side walk looked so innocent and beautiful but it didn't take an idiot to realize the pain in her eyes.I began to speed up my speed a bit in attempt to catch up to this asshole.I could see him in front of me and i could see the slick look on his face.

"hey"I said while strying not to send a punch to his face

" I think you dropped your waller over there" I pointed to the side walk near the lane way

"thanks man" he smiled and headed to look over there

With all my might I shoved him hard causing him to land flat on the ground.

"What the fuck?" he sneared

I picked him up by his ugly pink shirt and shoved him up against the wall.I let a blow hit him in the face hard while blood began to leak from his nose.

"You bastard"I looked down at him

"Dude, What the hell is your problem?"

" sleeping around with my friend who is only 16"

"I have no idea who you're talking about" 

"Beautiful blonde,with blue eyes at a club?"

"Oh, that babe" he said with a huge smirk on his face

I grabbed him by his collar and swung him down to cement.I got on top of him and began to start swinging at his face while he groaned in was blood everywhere but I couldn't help my mind flashed images of her gorgeous smile and her amazing sense of caring she was and how she had this glow about her that always made me most of all I pictured her sweet and innocent unaware of how bad the world was and how she didnt deserve what she got.I got up and with the image still fresh in my head I began to kick and kick as hard as i could.  
Blood covered my fist but I couldn't help but smile.


	10. Escape

I could see the blood dripping from his clentched fist and the infuriated expression over his was more than obvious of what had just happened but as I watched him turn away from me I felt myself go hard like body was no longer my own and my breathe was trembling as I waited for him to of his face began to flutter in my I was broken and beyond repair but once my biggest delima was a silly had I done?I knew the pressures of high school but never once did I think it would change my world as I knew it.I broke from my thoughts to finally adress Darien.

"What were you thinking?" I shrieked at him

"I wasn't"

"How about you start?This doesn't concern is my buisness and you should bud you and ray should"

I stormed away not quiet sure why I let myself get so over whelmed but I couldn't help life had spiraled out of control so add to the list I still had no clue what to say to Sammy or my parents.A part of me enjoyed that night excluding being raped and all that fun stuff but I was tierd of it.I was tierd of always being dorky little serena with her big bun pigtails.I was tierd of being innocent and fragile little most of all I was tierd of always being much as it is so strange I felt such a rush that night and I'm not going to lie , I liked it.

I walked towards my house and before walking in to the front door I took a big sigh before walking in the white door which confronted me .I opened the front door to the bright clean house with not a sound in the house.I walked in to the kitchen where I could see my dad reading the newspaper while drinking coffee and my mother was preparing dinner.

"Mommy,daddy?" I spoke in a gentle tone

"What is it darling?" my mother looked up from the stove with her sweet welcoming smile

"I wanted to tell you guys what Sammy told you was right and I understand what I did was irresponsible and reckless "I paused "But I was wondering if I could go to Ray's house for the night and do some shopping I really need some girl time"

"But honey, it's a school night" my farther spoke

I gave a pouty look while begging to turn away. 

"Fine. But you better be in school tomorrow young lady and my Visa'

S on my dresser. Think of it as a early Christmas present"

"Oh thank you! Thank you!"

I went up to my farther and gave him a tight squeeze

"But Serena, don't break my bank account alright?"

I giggled as I ran up to my room.

I grabbed together a purse with a few essentials before curling my hair and applying my make up like the night before but now it was time for clothes.

I arrived at the mall and as pre usual everyone was running around chaotically trying to get there shopping done before the mall closed. I first hit a store called "One Step" where I bought like six new pair of heels. Of course, I was nowhere close to done and don't get me wrong I would feel horrible for this but I would pay him .

After that I went in to a store called "Wet Kisses" it was an odd name but it was where everyone got their clothes. Well anyone who was popular and rich. I walked in to the store where almost everything was made for Hollywood boulevard. I saw a woman standing wearing a black V-neck with short sleeves with her cleavage hanging out and an extra short pink and black plaid skirt. I could see her giving me a disgusted look from the corner of her eyes. You could tell she thought I didn't belong in this store and she was right. I approached the red head and her name tag read Beryl.

"Beryl is it?" I questioned

She nodded.

"I'm assuming you got what your wearing here "I paused "So, I'll take that and make me a wardrobe, I'm a size 3 in bottoms and shirts medium"

She nodded as she gathered together a collection of V-necks and short skirts along with some skinny , black shiny tights , blouses and a bunch of way over revealing clothes. But that wasn't the best of it .Next came a black glittery short dress which I adored or at least I forced myself to believe I did.

Tonight was going to be a night I would never forget. If he stole my innocents well than its gone and I'm not going to fake it.

Written In Third Person

She walked threw the crowded streets ignoring the stears she got from people passing by hair swung down her back curly and flowing and her face covered with was not the same girl she once looked like a prostitute with higher class as the black glitery dress hit high up on her thigh with her long legs that went on forever.

She walked in to the nearest club with the music were dancing up against eachother and with the flashing lights she reached to grap her remembered the club she went to last of it was clear in her lights were brighter and it was much more regardless it was still an escape. She marched to the bar not quiet sure what to order but she knew she needed something very strong.

"Bartender" she hollered "The strongest you got" 

The bartender nodded and brought back her drink which she gulped took about naother ten more of those and she began to feel a the first time since it happen she didnt feel like she was dying truth of the matter was she didnt feel much at all.A young man with blonde hair.

She began to grind against his swayed her hips with the music as he placed his hips around her two moved in sync with lifted her head closer to his face and began to kiss him she broke away from the kiss she smiled and whispered in his ear.

"so,you got a car?"

he nodded.

"How about you take me to your place and ill show you a real good time" 

"I think i'd like that" he said before nibbling on her ear

"But you have to drive me somewhere tomorrow morning"

"thats all?Sure thing" he said before grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the door.

Author's Note: New chapter up soon! I think I like this chapter, I'm trying to go more detailed, But you're the readers so REVIEW! Please:( 


	11. Not Moving On

**Author's Note: I know it's way over due but here is the next chapter!**

Her alarm clock began to ring as the sunlight beamed down on her face .Her makeup was smeared from last night but she hopped out of the bed of the stranger beside her and straight towards his shower. Her shower was quick and brief as she hurried to get the shower over with and move on towards doing her hair and makeup. She curled her hair similar to the night before but a little less bouncy and more loose. Her make up was lighter and more appropriate for a school day. She wore the same thing as she had seen the girl from the clothing store .The black V-neck ran low down her chest revealing way to much and the pink and black plaid skirt was hacked up short revealing her long and slim legs. She hurried to the bed where he lied and began to shake him.

"Wake up." She first softly spoke.

"Uhh". He groaned.

"Now, you told me you would that was the deal now get up." She roared in annoyance.

"Fine." He said while rolling over and looking at the glamorous girl in front of him "Hey." He smiled once more. "When you look like that how do you expect me to want to get out of bed?" He cockily spoke.

She groaned as she waited for him to throw on a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top. She walked in to his bathroom digging threw his mirror cabinet.

"Got any Advil ?" She demanded.

"Yea under the sink , now lets go."

The two of them scurried down the apartment staircase and down to the street where his car was parked. It was a very new and a very stylish Volvo. He sped up fast ignoring most of the honks and hollers he received from other vehicles. They began to drive up towards the large building as a bunch of young teenagers walked in herds towards the building most with school bags on the side or on their backs. The black Sauvé car pulled up towards the school building where up on the stairs stood a bunch of the so called popular kids. There was Sammy her brother, Rei , Chad and Darien but on the other side was the other group of guys who were the jocks. Serena exhaled before exiting the car and shoving off the guy who dropped her off .She got our of the car and closed the door and seductively began to walk towards and up the stairs as she received stairs and gasps. She could hear the whispers as she walked in to the school and she couldn't help but smile in delight. But even the smile was fake , it was all just some sham to hide the tears and loneliness.

Classes presumed almost as usual but of course guys staring at her left, right and center as the girls envied in jealousy. When recess rolled around she found herself surrounded by five extremely attractive jocks that were swooning over her every word. One in particular who lusted for Serena in every which way possible. He told a few jokes and flirted continuously with her while she chuckled and smiled in confidence .He got closer and closer to her as the conversation proceeded. Everyone watched as the two seductively flirted with each other. Their eyes were practically undressing each other. Yes, everyone watched including Darien.

He marched up in furry to the group and pulled Serena's arm away from the other boy as she looked up at him in shock. He pulled her into the nearest class room that was empty as she protested.

"Darien, you don't have to be so rough." She giggled in delight.

"Serena, you need to stop this!"

"Stop what?" She smiled while she pressed her body up against his body and lifted her head up to his and leant in for a kiss. She pressed her warm and soft lips against his, what was intended to be just peck to tease turned in to a hot passionate kiss. Their mouths entangled with each other as they strived for each others touch. Serena dropped her side bag to the floor while she continued to kiss him. She broke away from the kiss and looked up to him and smiled.

"Woops." She said while she bent down on her knees to pick up her purse but stopped.

She stayed down on her knees and slyly began to undo his belt and began to pull down her fly with her mouth.

"Stop-Stop." He fought with his urges.

"But baby, It'll be fun."

"Serena ,listen to me." He grabbed her by both of her arms lifting her up in his view ."You're a beautiful and smart girl why are you doing this?"

"Gosh." She grumbled " You don't have to be so serious, it's for fun."

"You're not getting it are you?" Irritation roared in his voice. "I know what happened to you hurt you and not just physically emotionally." He paused. " But you have to get help, this isn't the answer."

"Beats being forced." She blurted.

"God damn it Serena. " He was furious now. " You can't change what that bastard did to you but you can change what he's doing to you now."

"It was nothing really." She softly spoke but raised her voice back up "And I am over It."

"No your not." He couldn't control it. "I like you okay ?I like you a lot god damn it."

"You do?" she spoke like the old Serena. So innocent and calm.

"Yes, I do." He sighed softly.

Her tone raised once more as her anger took over once again. She began to sob in furry as Darien come to comfort her in a hug she fought back with her fist slamming against his chest .He didn't resist but as her fist began to fall softer and softer on his chest he wrapped her in to a warm embrace.

"I don't want to live." She sobed.

"Don't say that." He said before kissing her softly on her head.

"Bu-But I can't move on."

"But you will eventually give it some time." He comforted.

"After what 8 months and 18 years?"


	12. Dealing

"What are you talking about?" His words stumbled.

"Pretty much what I said." She spoke with tears trickling down her face."Are you sure?"

"As sure as you could be, I took one of those home pregnancies but I haven't gone to a doctor."

"Listen, Serena." He softly spoke clutching on to her shoulders. " Lets forget about our feelings for each other for a little while because I'm here for you threw all this no matter what you want to do."

"I can't, I can't." She slurred. "This isn't real."

"It very much is." He informed. " Now, I know this must be scary for you but it's not really something you can ignore."

"I know." While shuffling her feet she looked up to him and leant her head upon his shoulder. " I guess I'll make an appointment as soon as possible."

"Good Idea."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appointment day quickly rolled around while Serena nervously awaited for Darien to meet her in front of the school building after last period. He drove up in his sleek car looking amazing as usual but his looks meant nothing at this point because there was only one thing on her mind which couldn't be changed. She hoped in to the car as they drove in silence to the clinic. It was crowded where they sat and waited for the doctor to call Serena in and the sounds of children crying and people yelling were disturbing her from her own thoughts.

"Darien?" She attempted to speak over the high pitched sounds.

"Yea?"

"This is between me and you, right?" She waited. "I mean, I have a lot to think about depending on what happens today and-."

But she was cut off. " I won't say a word."

She softly smiled at him and he returned a reassuring smile that was greater than words.

"Serena Hart?"

Questioned an older man with dark black with a few greys most probably in his forties wearing a white trench coat that on the left read " Dr. Harrison." She simply nodded at the doctor as both her and Darien stood up and looked in to Serena's terrified blue eyes and she clutched on to his hand tightly and were lead in to a plain white room. Darien was asked to leave while the doctor did some standard tests and then the one she dreaded the most. Once he exited the room he gave her some privacy to get changed back in to her dark jeans and light blue t-shirt. After a few moments later Darien entered the room and waited impatiently for the doctor to return to the room and have a short conversation.

"Ms. Hart, You're free to leave and you should expect a call within the next couple days to confirm your test results."

"Thank you." She smiled. There was not much to say after what had just happened. She would have to wait for the results and until than her future was a complete and utter blank.

* * *

Since yesterday she had been a wreck every time that the phone had rang she would jump to get it but the call had not come. She sat silently in her room as she stared out the window as the rain drops banged on her window sill and her thoughts began to wonder.

She heard a loud ringing sound coming from the kitchen below her and she jumped to her feet and scurried down the stairs while yelling " Got it!"

The other voice spoke discreetly and to the point. She said a quick "Mhm." before putting down the phone and jotting down a date on the napkin beside her .She shuffled on her shoes and began to run down the streets ignoring the rain that soaked her to the core. She wasn't sure where she was headed but her feet were still moving in a direction. She found herself in the one place she didn't think she would end up but yet when she tried to move her feet felt as if they were glued like cement. She dragged her feet till she reached the door and with hesitation she lifted her hand and knocked absurdly on the door. He appeared at the door and she felt her knees go weak as she collapsed on to his chest and it all began to come sprawling down at once. Her tears conquered her face and she tried to speak but the words just wouldn't come out. He pulled her in to his apartment and soothed her telling her it would all be okay. Words weren't necessary because he could tell from her reaction that all the test came back positive. After about half an hour her sobs finally softened as she found herself lying on his shoulder on his living room sofa with his arm wrapped around her comforting her. He waited for silence and when it did he spoke.

"I'm here for you."

"I know." She mumbled.


	13. VOTE

For my readers:

* * *

I thought I would just write a brief update on each and every story I currently have.I hope all of you who do read my story weither you comment or not continue to read them as I reason for my lack of new chapters or stories is because my laptop is currently it should be fixed in the upcoming so you can look forward to a million updates.

Pretending:  
Although this story has been finished in a while( definitly not one of the first things I do) I would like to re-edit and expand in to a longer as it was done when I was fairly new to writting I think we can all say it isn't up to my abilities.

Facade:  
I hope to continue writting this story as soon as I get my laptop in that happens and the story is complete I will also when I have a chance be updating and re-editing it to make it the best story it could be.

New Story Alert:  
I currently on my broken laptop have four pieces of possible stories.I do in the futur hope to make them all in to stories but as you can see I still have a lot of work to do on my other two stories which happen to be my major priorities.

Possibility 1: Title:Unkown

Description: It is pretty much a dark story I hope to one day expand sum it up in to a nut shell it is about the life of Serena who at a young age is left without a mother and a father who becomes very excludes herself from the world in hope of staying hidden and keep her secret for as long as she all changes when Darien walks in to the their love be the strength Serena needs to save herself from the life of tourment shes been living for all those years?

Possibility 2: Title: unknown.

Description: It is based in the olden particuarly sure what time frame yet. I must warn it is an extremly short is about a woman named Serena who stumbles in to a beautiful night she meets a young man (Darien) who she finds herself drawn the night moves on so do being the structured woman she was brought up to be Serena tries to explain and fight off the stereotypes of woman.

Possibility 2: Title:unkown.

Description:It is a mix between Sailor Moon and big sure if everyone has heard of big brother but it is a show that house guest compete for half a million are stuck in a house with complete strangers for three normally strangers...except for this isstuck big brother Ex-Factor. What happens when Serena is stuck in the house with her Ex(Darien) who just a month ago broke her heart into a million pieces?

Comment And let me know your votes:)


	14. How it all turns out

I could see the clock mocking me.2:30AM it read in bright red. I sighed as I was just about to head to my warm and cozy bed, alone. The sound of key's jingling at my front door stopped me in my tracks. The jingle was followed by a loud thump. I crept up to the door and opened it to find Darien sitting in our apartment hallway. He was the same Darien from when I first met him, only now his jaw was more defined and as impossible as it once seemed he had gotten better looking with age. I however, had stayed completely the same. I leaned over giving my hands to help my obviously drunk husband up.

"Can you atleast keep it down Rini's sleeping."

His breathe reeked of liquor and trying to understand him was like putting together a crossword puzzle.

"Your always so bossy"

"Do you ever think of anyone but yourself for Christ sake?"

I tried my best to be patient and calm but I was tiered of him stumbling in drunk every other day.

"How can you even say that to me? I gave up everything for you and Rini."

"You don't think I haven't? Look at me I barely finished my high school degree and as far as I'll ever go is to head manager of that crappy restaurant. You on the other hand your the way to your dream its still there."

"Most guys at twenty-one don't have the responsibilities I do so don't bitch at me."

" I'm sorry Rini and I ruined your life." I sarcastically roared.

" Are you accusing me of not loving her? Because for god sakes if I didn't love her why would i stick around may I remind you she's not even mine"

"Darien, you're drunk. We can deal with this tomorrow"

"No, Now when were actually saying what we really mean? We both know if it wasn't for her we would of been over a long time ago"

"If were really saying what were meaning." I sniffled "Speak for yourself, because it hasn't been like that for me. Not once. Your words hurt me more than _He_ ever did, and even still being in your presence I still feel like that sixteen year old girl. The one who felt her heart beat almost out of her chest even still now."

"You don't have to pretend anymore Rena, we both know this, us isn't real." He smirked. "Listen, we can both go on our lives and you can go with that guy you work with and ill continue my can still be good parents to Rini."

"What?-" I couldn't breathe. "I-I-You cheated on me?"

"What did you think I was doing all those late nights? You would have been stupid to not know"

"I guess you can call me stupid." I could feel my voice shaking "I never-never once thought of anyone but you"

I felt my knees start to go weak but not in the good type of way. I saw the look in his eyes, the look of sympathy. I barely made it to the street ground without my tears escaping from me. I ran until I couldn't feel anything I tried to be brave, I really did. I knew that Darien had done so much for Rini and I and that it was a lot to ask anyone to ever do for us. I never asked for any of this either, but when life deals you a hand of cards and all you can do is play them the best you can. I fell in love with him when I was fifteen years old watching him play guitar with my brother, and I watched him turn into the man he is today. He wants to be a doctor. He'd be a great doctor .I never thought we would wind up this way. I knew things hadn't been the same for a while, I wasn't blind but my love for him never changed not once. I found myself at the high school we use to go to. I headed to the place where I figured out I was in love with Darien for the first time. It was at the quiet part of the school where you could skip and where the cameras didn't reach. It was underneath this big oak tree. I use to come here a lot when life would get me down, on the days I doubted if Darien really loved me or not. would remember that day and would know he did, he had to right?

================= FLASH BACK============================================

It was a fall afternoon, it was one of those days. The days where the two wanted more than anything to escape their lives and be what they were best, with each other. Darien clutching on to the soon to be mother with her stomach big and round. They heard the school bells ring as they sat under their tree together .He wrapped his arm around her while she leaned on him in silence as they just enjoyed each others company. It had been a horrible week for both of them. Serena's mood swings had been getting worse and even walking had become a chore. Darien had been getting pressured with his last school year and all the exit exams and college applications.

"Darien?" She mumbled

"Hmmm?"

"I want you to go."

"go where?"

"To Harvard."

"Rena, we've been over this, they have a great school here and plus I'll be close to my two favourite girls" He spoke kissing her forehead.

"If it wasn't for us, what school would you go to?" she demanded.

"It doesn't matter,"

"Answer it"

"Harvard."

"Exactly, I don't want you to be held back because of my mistake."

"What happened to you wasn't your fault, you know that right?" He softly comforted.

"I know that, but it wasn't yours either, I want you to think to the future. I don't want you to resent Rini and I for holding you back. You wouldn't like it, and I don't think I could live with myself if I did."

He clutched her face with both his hands and soothingly told her what he believed with all his heart. "I have what most people search for their whole lives, granted it came a little unexpectedly but I will make it to my might take more effort but I love you and I know I will love our daughter. That love is the strongest thing on this planet. I know that if in a couple years from now, if I have my beautiful girls to come home to nothing else will matter."

"I love you."

"Marry me?"

"No." She grinned ear from ear.

"Hey! You're suppose to say yes!"

"I will. Life just needs to get a little less complicated first."

"It never will."

"Than,in that case sure why not."

she two embraced under their tree thinking that moment was just a glimpse of their future.

==================End Of Flashback===========

I could barely feel my legs anymore but I could feel my throat becoming tears were getting to much for me to thoughts were taking over. How many girls?For how long?I couldn't get them to stop.I felt someone standing over me, it was him.

"Rena?"He mumbled.

"Where's Rini!" I shrieked

"I asked the neighbor to watch her for a while."

"Oh."

"Serena..." 

**Author's Note:**  
**R&R!**  
**More soon!**


	15. The details

**Author's Note: I received an enormous amount of reviews and other such notifications from my last chapter, to say the least I am ecstatic. The story is not yet over, I hope not by a long shot which some people assume it to be. The next couple chapters will probably face a lot of flashbacks! I would like to thank anyone and everyone who was patient with me in my writers block! **

"Serena?"

"I just want to know the truth." I heard the words come out and I knew the truth was the last thing I wanted to hear. I think it is because of what the truth could be.

"About what?"

"You know.." I paused. " Were they better than me? How many?"

"You know they weren't and you don't want to know."

" I wouldn't of asked if I didn't and how am I suppose to know that because apparently I'm stupid because I never thought you would ever do this to me."

I was trying to not let him see the hurt I had on my face. I couldn't let him get to me I had only ever felt a pain like this once. A pain I hoped I would never have to feel again.

"Whatever, you're your own person Darien." I smiled standing up.

I knew without a doubt he would see right past this feeble attempt. I picked myself off the ground and began to walk away from him while I felt his hand clutch on to my arm. It wasn't the same though. I remembered his touch, it was something I could never forget. When he would touch me I felt this reassuring warmth and no matter what the situation, every worry I had would disappear. The world would disappear. I felt not only betrayed but violated. I found myself shrieking at his touch. I could tell he felt it too. The pain I was feeling, and most of all the fear from his touch.

"Serena."

Unaware if it was even possible it felt as if he sobered up within just that touch, I heard the sympathy and pain in my name he spoke.

"Just don't-"

"Are-Are you afraid of me?"

"How could I not be? You-you violated my trust and me." I slurred my words. " And you still don't have the nerves just to just answer my basic questions."

"8."

"Eight what?" I stopped in my tracks. "Girls-s-s"

"They meant nothing to me, I thought it would ease it."

"Ease what the pain of being stuck with me?"

"That's not it. I just felt like I was giving up my youth and those girls made me feel like I was actually my age."

"congratulations." I mocked sarcastically.

"I never meant to hurt you."

He approached me and put one hand on my cheek and I shrieked once more in fear. "Stop. I won't hurt you…I haven't seen you make that face since.. _Him."_

"You did hurt me though."

He tried to embrace me but I shoved him off. As much as I tried to shove him off but the move I tried ,the more he tried to hold me. I surrendered but I broke. Just as complicated and just as simple as that. I had no more words, just tears. I didn't know why, maybe it was his smell or the way I pressed perfectly against his chest perfectly but I felt safe again even if I knew I didn't trust him. But what do you do when the one person who protects you and comforts you from the worlds harsh reality is the one to hurt you? I didn't know. For that reason I surrendered into the rules and what I knew was wrong and right and let him hold me tight. Time passed, how much of it I had no clue but eventually I had no more tears to cry. We walked in silence and close to our broken home he reached from my hand but now I wouldn't give in. I had passed my moment of weakness but I had to be strong.

"Listen, I gave in to temptation in search of comfort but we're not okay. Don't think we are. I don't know if there is still an us left to save. And no I don't want to talk about it.I want to go up in my bed and sleep."

He didn't say anything but look down to the ground while I shuffled with the keys for the door.

"And if you didn't already figure it out, you're on the couch.


End file.
